Saying good bye
by Angelayzn
Summary: Chris is sick, and his family if left to watch him slowly and painfully fade away.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher　Halliwel　was　making　his　way　towards　home,　he　had　spend　the　day　at　school,　and　afterwards had to stay to work on a science project with his partner Courtney, a petite brunette, who happened to be his best friend.

His muscles were throbbing and every step brought wave after wave of exhaustion, fact is he'd been feeling tired for the last couple of weeks, and in some classes he actually fell asleep, it was a good thing that teachers there didn't really care if the students paid attention, as long as they were there, then they were cool.

He finally made his way to the front door, and up the stairs, and into his room, he threw his book bag to the side, and collapsed onto the bed, he fell asleep soon after hitting the pillow, a couple of minutes later he heard his brother calling out to him. He heard the urgency in which Wyatt was calling him, so it was most probably a demon attack, (damn demons really chose the worst times to attack).

He sensed for Wyatt and quickly orbed there, it was up in the attic, he took in his surroundings, his mom and aunts were surrounded by demons, and Wyatt was holding out his own, but still there were many demons left, he started working with a demon that had sent an energy ball at his aunt phoebe, he reflected it back to the demon and vanquished it, he was shortly after attacked by a demon, who threw himself at him, Chris tried to move but his reflexes were slower than normally so instead he ended up pinned by the demon, in an awkward position, he was laying facing downward, and his arm had been twisted in a painful angle, because of the way the demon threw himself at him. Chris screamed, but was able to kick the demon off of him, and throw an athame to him, making the demon got up in flames. Then with a spell and Wyatt's power they were able to finish the rest of the demons off.

"Everybody Okay?" asked Wyatt

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all nodded, Chris however started feeling the pain on his arm again, so he asked Wyatt to heal him.

Wyatt put his hands over Chris's arm but the glow didn't come, Wyatt kept trying but the wound wouldn't heal.

"What the hell's taking so long?" asked Piper, concerned clear on her face.

"I don't know I can't seem to be able to heal him" answered Wyatt.

Chris was starting to feel numb, and while he stood there waiting for Wyatt to heal him, he felt a huge wave of dizziness, and he wobbled on his feet, actually it felt like Wyatt's power was making it worse for him, he looked at Wyatt and was able to get out a weak "stop" before his world was consumed in darkness.

Wyatt was able to catch his brother's unconscious body before he fell to the ground.

Piper and her sisters rushed forward when they saw Chris faint.

Piper was very worried about her baby, so when realization hit her that Wyatt couldn't heal him, she decided to take Chris to the doctor, after all maybe it wasn't magical or at least she didn't think so.

When they got to the doctor, Chris was admitted, and the doctors said that most probably Chris had passed out from the pain, and it was nothing to worry about, but just to be on the safe side they would run some tests.


	2. From fear to eternity

Two hours later Chris was discharged from the hospital, The doctor Dr. Brown had promised to call as soon as Chris' blood work came back, Piper had been very worried and relieved when Chris was discharged and now she was fussing over every little thing, asking him if he was tired, or if he was alright; Chris on the other hand couldn't understand why his brother hadn't healed him, it's not like they could have exposed magic or anything, fact is nobody had even been there at the time he was attacked expect his family of course.

"Hey mom!" Chris called out

Piper saw his through the rear view mirror and answered with a "uh huh?"

How come Wyatt didn't heal me? He asked

Piper looked at Chris and told him that Wyatt had tried to heal him, but nothing had happened, which is why she had been so worried about him.

Chris snorted "yeah right, she would have worried even if Wyatt had been able to heal me" he thought to himself, but decided to keep that little comment to himself.

Piper drove up to the driveway infront of the manor, and parked the car, as soon as she did, Chris climbed out of the car with a little difficulty opening the door, since it had been his right hand that had suffered the concequences of his slowness. then he made his way inside of the manor, and walked up the stairs to get to his room, he was a little exhausted after the whole breaking his arm thing. well at least he could now completely consider himself an adult, he smiled bitterly "that's right you're not an adult until you have a least broken one bone" he went over to his bed and carefuly laid down in a way that he did not disturbed his broken arm, that proved to be uncomfortable since he was one of those persons who slept laying on their stomach. he slowly drift off to sleep, only to be woken up about five minutes later by his mom bursting into his room asking if he wanted something to eat, CHris shook his head no, and his mother left with a "okay, i'll wake you up later when dinner's ready, you just go back to sleep, okay peanut."

Chris went back to trying to sleep, and he had almost managed it when Wyatt, stormed in

"CHRIS! thank god you're okay, i tried to heal you, really, but i couldn't" rambled on Wyatt

Chris looked at Wyatt warily, but said it was okay, and if he would politely get OUT, so he could go back to sleeping.

Wyatt looked at Chris apologetically and left, closing the door after himself. once again Chris was left with the falce hope of peace, and decided to give sleeping one more go, after all third time's the charmed, right?

his mind started drifting, and his breathing came out softly and evenly. then the door was thrown open by two hysterical demons (or aunts) whichever. God, he said, throwing his hands up, forget sleeping, it was imposible to do with his extremely large family, unfortunately though, he felt exhausted, but he thought it best to get up, and make it known to the public he was fine. he turned to his aunts and said "listen guys, I'm FINE! Wyatt wasn't able to heal me, but it's only a broken arm, i bet the elders thought i could learn something with this, god knows they always have stupid lessons to teach" he threw his best I'm peachy smile, and walked out of the room before they could say anything.

Paige and Phoebe heard Chris' little speech, and they saw his exit, they were left a little dumbstruck but they recuperated soon, and followed their nephew, fussing about how dangerous it had been, and how worse it could have been.

Dinner had passed and everybody had retired to their own entertainment areas, Chris and Wyatt were playing cards with Melinda (Phoebe's daughter), Henry, and Peyton (paige's twins) in the living room, while Leo, Coop, and Henry watched a ball game on TV, and the legendary charmed ones were in the kitchen talking about their families, and things that had happened at work. suddenly the phone started ringing, and Piper went to pick it up, she left her place on the counter besides her sisters, and walked to the phone, she picked it up and said a "HELLO" from the other side she heard

hello this is the county hospital, may i speak to Mrs. Halliwel regarding her son's blood results.

Piper heard this and said "this is her, is there anything wrong with my son?" she asked.

ma'am I'm afraid that what we found out isn't good, and I'm going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow, so we can speak directly about the results.

Piper's face paled when she heard that the results weren't good. "oh my god, what could it be?" she wondered, many scenarios played through her mind.

Phoebe saw the distress her sister was in, and she asked her "piper, what's wrong?"

piper had to support herself against the wall, she looked at Phoebe, and Paige, her eyes watering, "that was the doctor" she anwered "he said, something was wrong with Chris, and that we had to go seen him tomorrow"

WHAT? both sisters yelled out obviously worried, "What'da mean? what's wrong with Chris?" asked Paige panic in her voice, she couldn't imagine losing Chris again, the first time she had taken it so badly, and this time, well she had spend the last eighteen years of her life making sure to spoil her nephew as a way of making up for how she treated the other Chris.

Piper looked at paige, and said "he didn't say what was wrong, he only said something was wrong, and we should go see him" piper's voice started breaking, "i don't know what i'm going to do if is bad" she said.

Phoebe and paige went to Piper and they hugged her, each of them waiting that the worst they heard from the doctor was that he had made a mistake, and that since he had worked many hours he had confused the families, and really nothing was wrong with Chris, they really hoped for that, but most probably that wasn't going to be the case.

PLEASE REVIEW I'LL BE WAITING FOR FEEDBACK


End file.
